A light emitting diode reflector
The present invention relates to portable lighting equipment powered by dry cells and more particularly pertains to a reflector for such lighting equipment.
Common portable lighting equipment powered by dry cells such as an electric torch generally comprises a reflector assembly to which the body is screwed with batteries and a switching device installed inside the body. The front end of the body is connected to a light source. A reflector for the light source is installed to form part of the reflector assembly. As illustrated in FIG. 1, there is a hole in the center of the reflector 21. The light source 22, which is connected to the front end of the body 23, passes through the hole to form part of the reflector assembly. The light source 22 emits light. After reflection caused by the reflector 21, a large portion of the light emitted directly forward is not collimated. The conventional mounting of the light source 22 at the center of the reflector 21 blocks a large part of the reflector 21 rendering that part useless. When a light emitting diode is used as the light source, it saves energy but as it emits weaker light, the light intensity cannot meet the user""s requirement even after the increase by the reflector. When an incandescent light bulb is adopted as the light source, the light intensity is higher and is sufficient to meet the user""s requirement but it consumes more energy and it is troublesome and not economical to change batteries frequently.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a light emitting diode reflector of a totally different design concept for portable lighting equipment powered by dry cells. It can increase the light intensity significantly to meet the user""s requirement and maintain the advantage of energy saving of using a light emitting diode as the light source.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a reflector, a front cover and a light emitting diode. The reflector is a one-piece parabolic mirror having no holes. The front cover having no holes is placed upon the open end of the reflector. The light emitting diode is mounted at the center of the front cover facing the converging point of the reflector""s arc.
The two wires of the light emitting diode are led from the center of the front cover to its edge and then to the back of the reflector and finally to the body of the lighting equipment where the batteries and the switching device are installed, thus completing the circuit between the batteries and the light emitting diode.
The parabola formulae of the reflector""s arc is y2=4Ax, in which A is the distance between the maximum light emitting center of the light emitting diode and the converging point of the reflector""s arc.
The open end of the reflector forms a plane.
The front cover is made up of a transparent material.
A casing is designed to encompass the reflector and to connect to the body of the portable lighting equipment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new light emitting diode reflector for use in portable lighting equipment powered by dry cells which, in contrary to the traditional construction method of opening a hole in the center of the reflector for the light emitting diode to pass through, forms one piece without opening a hole in the center and the light emitting diode is mounted at the center of the front cover having no holes and facing the converging point of the reflector, thus causing light emitting from the light emitting diode reflected parallel and the light intensity increased significantly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new light emitting diode reflector which is of simple and reliable construction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a light emitting diode reflector which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, thereby making the portable lighting equipment powered by dry cells containing the light emitting diode reflector susceptible of low prices of sale and thus economically available to the buying public.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new light emitting diode reflector for use in portable lighting equipment powered by dry cells which increases the light intensity significantly to meet the user""s requirement and maintains the advantage of energy saving of using a light emitting diode as the light source, thus overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art.